


Lost In Darkness (being rewritten)

by knives_sorrow



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kidnapping, Mental Instability, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knives_sorrow/pseuds/knives_sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaden Rouge is out on a trip to Crystal Lake with her friends. What happens when she is kidnapped by the famous murderer, Jason Voorhees?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"C'mon man, just go get some firewood," Jake groaned to Drew. He adjusted his arm around Sylvia's shoulder and flipped his long brown hair out of his eyes.  
"Jesus, fine," Drew replied, standing up. He looked down at Kaden, who was staring into the dying fire.  
"Want to join me?" he asked. Kaden smiled and agreed, standing up to follow him into the woods. Drew took her hand and led the way, pushing stray plants out of the way with his arm.  
"How long have we been walking?" Kaden asked a while later. Drew pulled his phone from his pocket.   
"About ten minutes. C'mon, let's just go back. There's no wood out here to get unless you have an axe." Suddenly Kaden and Drew heard the sounds of faint screams. They looked at each other with wide eyes and sprinted back to the campground. After a few minutes of narrowly dodging trees and bushes, they finally made it to the clearing where they'd set up camp. Sylvia was screaming and suddenly they saw her, tied up in her sleeping bag, her body on top of the dying fire. Flames started to lick her body and Kaden screamed, running for her best friend.   
"Sylvia!" she screamed, and as soon as she took three steps, something bit into her ankle, hard. Kaden screamed in pain and fell, clenching her fists. She heard Drew screaming something at her, trying to pry off whatever had gotten her.   
"Help Sylvia!" Kaden screamed at him. Drew ran over and started to pull Sylvia's body out of the fire, but by then the girl was completely silent. Her face was blackened and bloody, her hair burning and her body charred. Kaden looked back at her ankle, seeing that it was caught in a huge bear trap, and it had cut almost straight to the bone. Drew tried to pry it apart again, shaking in fear.   
"The tool box," he gasped, running over to the car they'd driven to the lake. They tried to ignore the dead bodies of their friends that lay around them. Suddenly a figure appeared between two trees. Kaden's eyes widened.   
"Drew! RUN, BEHIND YOU!" Drew turned around quickly, and suddenly a machete was stabbed through his chest.   
"NO!" Kaden screamed, trying to crawl over, the muscles and tendons in her leg slowly ripping apart. Drew's lifeless body fell to the ground, and the last thing he saw was a hockey mask.   
Kaden stared in shock into his dead eyes. She saw the man with the machete walking toward her, covered in blood. She couldn't bring herself to fight anymore, not when all of her friends were dead. Kaden sat up, sobbing in pain and trying to pry open the bear trap. Suddenly she felt the tip of the machete against her spine. Kaden closed her eyes, shaking in fear and pain.   
"P-please, just make it quick," she sobbed out, putting her hands over her face. The machete left her back and she braced herself to be run through with it, but no final blows were delivered. Confused and frightened, she looked around, only to see that the killer had stabbed his machete into the ground about ten feet away from her and was busy picking up the dead bodies of her friends.  
"No! Kill me too! Please! I won't fight you, please! KILL ME!" she screamed at him. He ignored her as he cleaned up the mess of blood and guts. Kaden fell onto her side, curling up and sobbing loudly. How could he kill them all and make her live? What seemed like hours later, Kaden was just laying on her back, staring up at the sky, feeling dizzy and sick from blood loss. Suddenly she heard his heavy footsteps and the clink of his machete being put in a holster. Kaden couldn't find the strength to do anything but stare up at him. He leaned down and grabbed the bear trap on her ankle, yanking it apart as easily as you would break a stick. Kaden screamed from the pain of it, rising up onto her elbows and then fell backwards. The man in the hockey mask looked down at her.   
"Please, kill me," she whispered. Then he reached out and pinched a nerve in her neck, and blackness overcame her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wounds.

Kaden opened her eyes, and the first thing she felt was pain. It shot up her leg in quick bursts and made her cringe horribly. Once the pain died down a bit, she sat up, looking around. She was in some kind of room; probably underground judging by the earthy scent surrounding her. Kaden's eyes caught sight of her bloody, mangled ankle. The bear trap had definitely cut to the bone; its teeth-like marks arched up to her calf where she could see tendons, muscle, and bone glinting. It was still dripping blood, staining the mattress she was laying on. Just looking at it made her leg start burning in agony, and she felt like she might pass out again. With shaking hands, she reached out to try and grab something. She had to balance her weight in order to get out of here. Kaden reached for an old, rickety-looking shelf that sat next to the bed, but a metallic clink and a sudden weight on her wrists stopped her. Looking down, she realized she was literally shackled to the wall, with chains that gave her about three feet of leeway. Suddenly memories came rushing back in high-speed and her mind was full of her friends' dead eyes staring at her. Drew, getting stabbed in the chest; Sylvia, burned alive; Jake; his headless body sprawled by the fire. She didn't know what happened to Amber and Josh, only that they had decided to walk to a hotel for the night, scared of the legend of Jason Voorhees. Kaden hoped they made it out safely. All of a sudden, she heard a wooden door open and a pair of feet hit the ground, and then footsteps. She pressed herself against the grated wall, irritating her leg in the process and causing her to hiss in pain. The man entered the room and walked slowly towards her, his machete by his side. The lanterns on the wall reflected the drops of blood sprayed on his hockey mask. Kaden stared with wide eyes at the fresh blood dripping from his machete.   
He just stared at her.   
"What do you want from me?" Kaden asked boldly, trying to sound like she wasn't afraid. The man didn't answer, just reached out a mangled hand and lightly stroked her cheek. She flinched away from him, causing his eyes to harden a bit and he quickly turned away, walking to the other side of the room. Kaden stared at him. If he was human, he was probably horribly disfigured. The eerily tinted skin that she could see (only his hands, neck, and the back of his head) wasn't sagging or liver-spotted, so he couldn't be old. His physique was strong and his bone structure could probably kill a bear. Kaden slowly lowered herself back onto the mattress after he walked out, slowly stretching her leg in front of her and bending it at the knee slightly so it wouldn't touch the mattress and get even more damaged. Tears started to fall down her face and she put her head in her hands, crying out in utter despair. Seconds soon turned to hours and she found herself tugging at the cuffs hopelessly. Kaden suddenly heard the footsteps again and quickly scooted towards the wall, staring as the man walked in with a crudely stitched pillowcase full of stuff. It looked stained with what was probably blood and it had been stitched up in multiple places. He looked at her cowering form and suddenly the story of Jason Voorhees popped into her mind. Sylvia had told them the story around the campfire, about how he wears the hockey mask and kills people with a machete just for coming onto his land. So this had to be him, right? A look across the room confirmed her suspicions as there was a mini acoustic guitar laying on the ground that had "JASON" painted on it in faded, chipped red letters. The guitar neck was broken and it was missing three of its strings, and the body of the guitar was smashed as if someone had punched it.   
Jason walked towards her and spilled the bag's contents right on the mattress; in it was a ripped, discolored t-shirt that said "CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE COUNSELOR" on it, an unlabeled jar with a clear liquid inside it, and… Amber's giant first aid kit…  
Kaden let out a sob and turned her face away from him, knowing Amber and Josh were probably dead. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on the grated wall, letting tears slip out. Suddenly Jason grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down onto her back. Kaden gasped from the scare and looked down at what he was doing. Jason unscrewed the jar and picked up the t-shirt, ripping it right down the middle, as if it was paper. He put the unscrewed jar on the floor and walked over to Kaden, then roughly shoved the half of the shirt into her mouth. Kaden tried to move away but he quickly tied it in a tight knot behind her head. She whimpered, watching him as he tied the other half tightly around her leg, a few inches below her knee. A loud moan was ripped from Kaden's throat from the pain of the tourniquet. Then he picked up the jar and put a hand on her knee, pinning it down. Kaden knew what he was about to do before he did it, and before she could struggle, he started pouring the alcohol all over the bear trap wound. Kaden screamed bloody murder (which was ironic, she thought) as the stinging and biting and burning overcame her senses, and she couldn't move her leg at all. She heard the alcohol sizzling on the wounds and every microscopic bubble that popped felt like a knife in the leg. Jason held her down with both hands, one on her knee and the other on her abdomen, staring at her until the pain subsided a few minutes later. Kaden sobbed quietly from her throbbing leg as he opened the briefcase-sized, scratched up first aid kit, and pulled out a roll of cotton gauze and an elastic bandage . She tried to control her breathing as he wrapped the gauze around her leg, and then wrapped the bandage around it tightly. Then he untied the tourniquet from her leg. The last thing she saw was his startling green eyes before blackness overcame her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syndrome.

Kaden shook in fear as Jason unlocked the cuffs holding her to the bed, and as soon as they were off, she took off for the door. Unfortunately, with her protesting leg, she didn't even manage to get past him. Jason pushed her to the ground and Kaden turned onto her stomach, army crawling to the door. She was stopped by a swift kick to the ribs. Kaden groaned and she could almost feel the bruise forming. Suddenly Jason grabbed her by her hair and her shirt collar, yanking her to her feet. Then he shoved her backwards into an old bookcase, where the shelves collapsed and the items on the shelves fell on her like rain. Kaden screamed as he pulled her up again, slamming her back into the wall and wrapping a hand around her throat. Kaden gasped for breath and coughed, writhing as his grip tightened. Suddenly Jason let go of her and she slid down the wall, coughing and sobbing and gasping as she fell to the ground. Jason grabbed his machete and charged at her with it, ready to strike, and swung his arm down. Kaden flinched, only to find that his blade stopped moving a mere two inches from her head. He traced the tip of the machete over her jugular vein, pressing it in slightly, but not enough to break skin. Kaden held completely still, tears slipping from her eyes as she imagined the painful death she was about to suffer. Jason glared at her as he removed his machete from her neck, delivering another blow to her ribs. Kaden screamed and fell onto her side, sobbing as she watched him walk away. Her first thought was "escape" and as she tried to stand, her body screamed in protest. She fell back down on the ground and cried.  
\-------------  
The daily routine was the same. Kaden would awake to the sounds of Jason sharpening his machete. He would pace around his underground hideout for a while before leaving. After a while he would return, and that was what Kaden dreaded the most. He would spend literal hours in there with her, torturing her in some way. Occasionally he would mess with her mind; stroking her hair or holding her hand before suddenly shoving a hidden needle or small blade into her body somewhere, and then showing her false mercy when she begged for him to stop. Some days the little bells hanging above Kaden's mattress would ring and then Jason, no matter what he was doing, would swiftly grab his machete and leave. Kaden knew that was his alarm for when people came in; it was attached to a trip wire above ground so whenever someone tripped over it the bells would ring. Each time Kaden would scream for help as loud as she could, but Jason didn't try to silence her. Was he that confident that they couldn't hear her?  
\----------------  
What felt like months passed. The only food she'd get was on the days the bells rang. Jason would go up and probably kill the people, and sometimes he would bring down a picnic basket or a grocery bag with food in it. Sometimes he came back empty-handed. Jason would lead Kaden to the camp bathrooms twice a day and he would lock her in there for about an hour each time. The shower water was rarely warm and there was no soap, but just the water felt good on her abused skin. Kaden hated to admit it, but she started to kind of look forward to their walks. She would talk absentmindedly as Jason supported the right side of her body because of her leg, and she would do it because he actually listened. Not that he ever gave any commentary or any signs that he was even listening; but she knew he somewhat understood. The only times he would even acknowledge her presence was when she stumbled (he would stop for a moment before continuing on) or walked too slow (he would drag her to go faster and grunt under his breath in annoyance).   
\---------------  
One day Kaden woke up of her own accord. Where was Jason?   
She heard no sign of him whatsoever.   
By the third hour she was crying. By the sixth hour she was sobbing. By the tenth hour she was screaming his name and shaking, struggling against her shackles. She cried herself to sleep even though she had no idea what time it was. She couldn't even react to the pain of her tears stinging the cuts on her cheeks.

The next morning, she was awoken as usual; Jason sharpening his machete. Kaden sat up, and tears immediately started rolling as she screamed for him. A few minutes later, his slow footsteps entered the room and Kaden looked up at him. As soon as he reached her bed she leaned her head on his stomach, grabbing his rough, calloused hand and sobbing.  
"Please don't leave me again, Jason. Please, please, I need you," she sobbed.   
\----------------  
Kaden found herself longing for anything Jason would do in general. Even their torture sessions. She loved the way he would hurt her and just watch her bleed in a sobbing mess on the floor for hours on end before carefully picking her up and putting her shackles back on. Jason would stroke her hair until she stopped sobbing before slowly walking away, leaving her in a helpless, lethargic state until oblivion took her.  
\-----------------  
Jason slowly started to trust Kaden after the months of her being there. Trust wasn't the right word, no… it was more like he expected things out of her. Some nights, when the torture sessions were particularly brutal, he would let her sleep without chains on her wrists. Sometimes he would skip a night or two of the torture so she could recover from the previous night's session. He would let her limp around the campground for a few minutes every day so she could watch the sun set and get a bit of fresh air. Her leg still hadn't fully healed, so sometimes he would silently trail her in order to keep her out of danger. Jason didn't know why he was suddenly feeling this way about her. He came to the conclusion that he was attracted to her because of the way she relied on him, but deep down he thought differently. Was love even a real thing? Jason didn't know, and maybe he didn't even want to.  
\----------  
Kaden's bangs had grown out and she would have to sweep them to the side almost constantly. She knew it had been half a year at least. It was starting to get cold and she couldn't walk around outside anymore. Her t-shirt was ripped and bloody and her hiking shorts were in the same state. It didn't help that it was winter, either.   
"Um, J-Jason?" Kaden asked one day when he was just pacing. He looked up at her. "C-can I go outside and f-find my camping bag? I- I'm so c-cold," she stuttered. Whether it was out of fear or because of the cold, she didn't know. Jason said nothing (as usual) as he unlocked the chains, helping her limp through the twisting underground hallways to the trapdoor. Jason led her to the small clearing where her and her friends had set up camp half a year ago. The car was gone and remnants of the tents and sleeping bags remained. Kaden caught sight of two bags and fell to her knees in the thin blanket of snow. Hers and Sylvia's. Memories flooded back to Kaden of all the fun times her and her friends had when they were alive. Jason watched silently, knowing she was only relapsing, as she broke down in tears, screaming and sobbing for him to kill her. He said nothing as she screamed "I hate you! You ruined my life! I can't take it anymore, just KILL ME! Let me be with my friends…" And she broke down sobbing into her hands. Jason walked away slowly, knowing she would find her way back eventually. She didn't have the mental stability to leave him.   
Sure enough, he found her sitting on the dock two hours later, staring out into the lake. Instead of the hiking shorts and ripped black t-shirt she had been wearing, he found her in a pair of slightly baggy black jeans with a zipped up red jacket. She had brushed the tangles out of her hair and her face was no longer deathly pale from the cold. Kaden heard his slow, heavy footsteps walk up behind her and stood, turning to face him. She wrapped her arms around him, whispering how much she was sorry for her mental breakdown and begging him not to hurt her because it wouldn't happen ever again. For once, Jason found himself holding her body close to his and running his hands through her hair. He found himself questioning yet again whether he was in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agony.

On nights like this, Jason didn't know whether he liked to hurt Kaden or not. Their torture sessions had gotten considerably more brutal. Kaden lay limp on the mattress with a deep, six-inch-long gash on her stomach, a hand-shaped bruise on her cheek, a literal knife pinning her forearm to the bed, and his name carved into her right thigh. (She remembered that one the most; he had held her down and carved it in as she screamed and sobbed hoarsely, and he had growled the only word he'd ever said to her; "Mine.") Jason had kept the first aid kit after all these months, and he was taking things out of it. A packaged syringe, a needle and thread, gauze, another elastic bandage. He injected the syringe's contents into her stomach before stitching up the wound on it. It was very crude and Kaden was glad the syringe had numbed her body. The stitches sort of resembled the ones you would find on Frankenstein's monster in a kid's cartoon; some of the stitches crossed over each other and the spaces between each stitch varied. Once he had bandaged all of her wounds, he sat next to her and stroked her hair until her whimpering turned into slow, steady breathing.  
\-----------------  
It was springtime now, and Kaden's ankle was fully healed. A nasty scar was left behind and the skin had grown back as bumpy scar tissue. She couldn't believe that nine months had passed. Jason had cut down on their torture sessions; they were very rare lately. Scars covered her body from previous months of him but to be honest, Kaden kind of liked them. They reminded her of him. On one night, Kaden had told him she loved him. The events that came afterward proved it. Kaden hadn't meant for things to go that far, she didn't want that to happen, but she didn't deny him because she didn't want to make him angry or hurt him. Doubts filled her mind all night. That night she found herself panting in a twisted mixture of pain and pleasure underneath Jason as they made a torturous love.  
\-------------  
A few weeks later, Kaden found herself getting sick quite often. Jason supposed she had gotten a virus. (Because after all, she was a living human, and their immune systems sometimes didn't work.)  
Kaden knew what was wrong but was terrified to tell Jason. There was any number of ways he could react. He could kill her, or try to kill their baby. He might leave her here to die.  
By the beginning of summer, any doubts in her mind were gone. There was a slightly noticeable bump between her hips and when she told Jason, he didn't react how she thought he would. Instead of attacking her he just pulled her in for a quick tender hug. He decided that yes, he did love Kaden, and that he had to do what was best for her and their child.  
\--------------  
When Kaden's friend Josh found her, she was crying and hugging him and laughing and sobbing all at once. She was so excited to see him, and when he saw the bump on her stomach his face twisted into rage.  
"I'll kill that bastard! He killed Amber and Sylvia and Drew and Jake, and then he kidnapped you and raped you! DO YOU HEAR ME, BASTARD?! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Josh screamed at nothing.  
"Stop! Stop, Josh, no! You can't!"  
"Why? What's wrong, Kaden?"  
"I- I love him," she sobbed. "Just go home. I'm staying here," she told him forcefully. When he tried to pull her away she grabbed one of the wall shackles and clasped it around her wrist.  
"Kaden, what the fuck are you doing?!"  
"Only he has the key. Now leave. I live here now. This is my home."  
Jason didn't chase him as he left the camp. He wasn't surprised when two cop cars and an ambulance showed up on the property two hours later. Jason hid in the shadows as they found her, shackled to the wall. He stayed hidden as she screamed in complete emotional agony when they drug her out the trap door. He followed behind in the shadows and watched, hidden, as she broke free of the cops and made a run for the trapdoor that was under the tipped school bus. One of the cops grabbed her around the stomach, and Kaden screamed "NO! Don't hurt my baby!" When they realized she was pregnant with her kidnapper's baby, they were considerably more gentle with her, and then she locked eyes with him.  
"JASON! No, don't let them take me! Jason, I love you! JASON! HELP ME!" Jason watched silently as they knocked her out with an injection and loaded her into the ambulance. It was what was best for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel weird when I write this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death.

Kaden held her child as she lay in the hospital bed.  
"What are you gonna name him, Miss Rouge?" the nurse asked her.  
"Dante. Dante Jason Rouge," she replied, smiling down at her baby boy.  
\-------------  
Five Years Later  
\-------------  
Kaden had been in a mental hospital since she had been taken from Jason. Some of the workers felt sorry for her when her son and her parents came to visit. They were raising him since she couldn't.   
"Hi mommy!" Dante exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. He had inherited Jason's emerald green eyes and Kaden's porcelain pale skin tone. He was the most beautiful kid in the world.   
"Hi, Dante. How's school?"  
"Good. I got an A on my test!"  
"Good job, Dante," she said, high-fiving him.   
\--------------  
One Year Later  
\--------------  
When she was deemed "fit to leave", her mentality hadn't changed whatsoever. Her love for Jason still remained and nothing could change that, especially not some pills and a padded room. Kaden had just turned 22 and had bought an old cabin in Crysal Lake for her and Dante. It had been six years since she had been taken from Jason. One night, Kaden and Dante sat outside on the porch, and Dante was drawing pictures.  
"Mommy, who's that?" Dante asked suddenly, pointing into the woods. Kaden followed his eyes and then she saw it; the man in the hockey mask between two trees. Kaden's eyes lit up.  
"That's your dad, sweetie."  
\---------------  
Kaden and Jason hadn't interacted since she was taken. Maybe it was better that way. On two occasions he had fought off robbers who were about to break into her house. Kaden and Dante made lots of small colorings of "I love you, dad" pictures that they would leave on the porch. Every morning they're gone.   
\-------------  
Dante had been picked up by Kaden's parents for the night so they could take him to see a movie since Kaden didn't like to drive, especially with Dante in the car. Dante had been gone for three hours when she heard it. Someone picking her lock. Kaden quickly hid behind a corner and grabbed her knife that she kept in the drawer. She heard the door open and three pairs of footsteps entering her house.   
"Hello?" one of them called.  
"No one's here, man. Just grab some stuff and let's go," another said.  
"If no one's here then why are the lights on, dipshit?"   
Suddenly Kaden ran out at them and threw the knife as hard as she could, and the blade sunk into the tallest one's shoulder. He screamed in pain and fell backwards, while the other two stared in shock. Kaden turned and tried to run, but suddenly one of them grabbed her around the middle. She screamed and tried to kick at him, but he had her pinned down with her hands behind her back.  
"Get off me!" she screamed, struggling.   
"Shut up, bitch," the guy yelled, and suddenly something encircled her wrists. He tightened it and then Kaden realized it was a ziptie. She heard a ripping noise and a piece of tape covered her mouth. When the guy got off her, she tried to stand up, only to be pushed back down. One of the men held a foot on her stomach and pointed a gun at her head. She struggled more, and then suddenly the gun went off into her upper arm. Kaden screamed behind the tape and struggled to breathe, tears falling from her eyes.   
"There's nothing here. Let's just kill the girl and go," the man that shot her said. The man with the knife wound pulled the knife out of his shoulder and advanced on her, and suddenly the knife was stabbing her everywhere he could reach. He stopped a minute later, when Kaden was lying in a pool of her own blood, her eyes barely open. As they turned to leave, they were shocked to see the figure standing right behind them. Before they could scream, Jason had sliced them all through the middle with his machete in one swing. They died after their guts hit the floor. Jason kneeled down next to Kaden and slowly peeled the tape off her face, using his machete to cut the zip tie.   
"J-Jason," she gasped, shaking in pain. He stroked her hair and looked into her eyes. She stared back at him and he knew what he had to do. She was too close to death to be helped but she would suffer too greatly from her wounds if he let her die. Jason raised his machete and stroked her cheek softly.   
"I- I love you," she said softly, and then Jason slid his blade between her ribs. The light slowly faded from her eyes and she was no longer breathing. Jason clenched his fists and quickly left the house.  
\----------  
Jason stood on the dock as Dante splashed around in the water. He looked like his mother, except for the eyes. His son had his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be in epilogue.


	6. A/N (kinda important??)

Hey guys, I'm not sure if anyone still actually reads my old fanfictions (probably not since I deleted most of them, lol). Anyway, this is really one of my only fics I still like, but now that I re-read it, I see a lot of errors in wording (yknow, the whole ethos pathos logos thing) and I feel like if I re-did this, it would be a lot more mature (in more ways than one, heh). So would anyone be interested in reading a revision of this? Comment to let me know. Thank ya <3


	7. Rewrite

Hey guys! I finally have free time to begin a rewrite! Please comment anything you'd like to see added, taken out of, expanded on, etc in the rewrite, if anything! Much love <3

http://archiveofourown.org/works/9491942/chapters/21478571

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be appreciated! <3


End file.
